


wish you were here

by brownrice



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: no matter how much jihoon is dying to see woojin, he's not a demon to ask him to be with him.





	wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed so read at your own risk
> 
> title taken from avril lavigne's song

"happy birthday, love!" jihoon types on a blank message addressed to the birthday celebrant.

_ i wish you were here. _

he types in the next sentence, stares at the brightly-lit screen of his phone, contemplating whether he really should send it. he decides not to and replaces the words with a set of emojis instead.

"happy birthday, love! 🐰♥️🐦" he sends the message a few hours early, wanting to be the first one to greet him even before his fans flood twitter with their hashtag project.

he knows woojin won't be able to reply immediately. they're currently in one of their scheduled fansigns. he's probably signing their albums, making small talk with them, receiving birthday presents, both big and small ones. jihoon feels a slight pang of envy. he and woojin haven't spent much time together, and if they were together, it was always around other people. he just wants some time alone with his boyfriend who's going to be celebrating his birthday in a few hours. 

he deletes what he really wants to say because he knows woojin will come running through his door upon seeing his words. read: whipped. what jihoon wants, woojin gives it to him without a second thought. it's so dumb and endearing at the same time. 

no matter how much jihoon is dying to see woojin, he's not a demon to ask him to be with him, especially since they have a flight to catch in the morning. he blearily remembers seeing his message has been read before falling asleep.

☾

jihoon drifts off to dreamland. in his dream, they're lying beside each other on a shared bed. woojin's face so close to his that he can feel his hot breath tickling his neck, the weight of his arm on jihoon's waist bringing him closer. 

it feels too real to be just a dream. this must be a lucid dream and woojin's in it because he clearly misses him so his subconscious mind brought woojin to him. he brings up his hand to feel woojin's chest, his heart beating in his palm.

"jihoon? baby, are you awake?" 

jihoon jolts himself awake, almost completely pushing woojin's ass off the bed. woojin yelps in surprise, but catches himself from falling with his fast reflex.

"what the fuck??" he grabs his phone on the sheets and reads out the time. "what the fuck are you doing here at—" he squints at the brightness of the screen, "at 2am???" 

woojin has the audacity to laugh at him despite almost giving him a heart attack.

"well??" jihoon notices woojin's still wearing the clothes he wore from the fansign earlier although he wiped off his makeup.

woojin pats on the space beside him, beckoning him to come back in his arms. jihoon does with a pout on his face. once they're settled with woojin's hand on his waist again and jihoon burying his face on the younger's chest, he knows his not dreaming this time.

"it's my birthday." woojin whispers.

"i knew that, you idiot!" jihoon uses his favorite nickname on him and woojin can't help but chuckle at it. "doesn't explain why you're here – right now – on my bed. don't you have a flight tomorrow morning?" jihoon pulls away to properly look at him. 

"i– i wanted to see you." woojin squeezes jihoon's hand resting on his chest. "i wanted to spend at least the first few hours of my birthday, before i hop on a plane, with the person who makes me feel the most everything." jihoon melts at his words. 

"i know we haven't been spending a lot of time together… alone." jihoon laughs at that because they are so in sync with each other. "but right now, on my birthday, there's no other person i want to spend this day with except for you. because you make me glad that i was born." jihoon doesn't notice tears pooling on the corner of his eyes until they make their way down his face. 

"you idiot." woojin gently wipes them away with his thumbs. "i love you too. so, so much." they share a longing kiss before they position themselves ready to fall asleep in each other's arms.

"happy birthday, love" jihoon looks at him one last time. "thank you for being born."

☽

**Author's Note:**

> this is my birthday gift for my baby boy, park woojin ❤️
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> twt: [@backmusclefairy](https://twitter.com/backmusclefairy)  
cc: [@backmusclefairy](https://curiouscat.me/backmusclefairy)


End file.
